cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose
"Everything's a choice. Nobody's born good. Nobody's born evil. It's always a choice." -''Ruby Rose'' Ruby Rose, '''born '''The Unnamed Darkness, is a Valkyrie and the main protagonist of the Honkai Impact 3 meta-series. She was meant to originally save Earth. However, an accident alters her memory, allowing her to make a new path for herself and become one of Earth's greatest legends, the Phantom Thief, '''as well as become the informal leader of the Ascendance Team. Throughout her life, she constantly strives and trains to be the best possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept Remnant and the universe save from destruction many times. ' Her true nature as the Unnamed Darkness is mostly kept to herself, but her family and Eldritch beings of similar rank know about it. Appearance Personality Ruby is extremely sadistic, as seen when she kills Aura, along with the vast majority of Remnant’s population. Her blood-lusting delight in it and her delight in Chione’s anger over her killing their children best demonstrates how far she’s gone. She show’s a sense of brutality when she savagely tortures her foes, hoping to extend their pain and suffering, time and time again injuring her wife, instead of outright killing her. However, she retains many parts of her past self, refusing to kill Chione or completely destroy Remnant. In addition, Ruby appears to be somewhat unhinged, as she occasionally bursts into slightly deranged laughter, and stares off into space, without moving, giving others the chance to escape or attack her. While willing to kill regardless, she prefers and desires to fight strong opponents, even going as far as holding back her full power in order to prolong/enjoy a fight, keeping it ahead just a bit of her opponent’s. She keeps her past determination, never letting up on a goal once she sets her mind on it, as she vowed to find Chione after she escaped to another timeline. She kept her general sense of independence too, wishing to grow stronger through her own personal effort, rather than taking shortcuts. Overall, the old Ruby was gone, replaced by those primal urges of destruction and genocide buried deep within the Rose lineage. Some old traits remain, but Ruby is too far gone to be saved, even outright stating that if Chione ever gets the chance, she should kill her. Biography At the beginning of its dream, Azathoth created The Unnamed Darkness and the Nameless Mist, or as they would dub themselves later, UD and Yog-Sothoth. Countless eternities of boredom later, the Darkness decided to amuse itself. It created a shell, which it put into the world of Remnant. The shell eventually took on the name "Ruby Rose". Everything happened up to normal, until the finale of Volume three, in the battle against Cinder and the Grimm Dragon, the Rose had won, but at the cost of her memories. Not knowing who she was or what to do, she fled the scene and the ruins of Vale as quickly as she could. She didn't think of taking the weapon with her, it having been a molten chunk by the time, and once she got into the Forever Falls, she simply rested for several days. In the meanwhile, her family and the world declared her KIA, as she had left no traces that she still left alive. Either way, with that over, she found out her name was Ruby Rose, due to the insignia in remains of her attire. Searching for some clues for a few weeks, she didn't find anything related to it and simply adopted the name as her new one. Deciding to simply not think much on it, she instead found a mansion in the Forever Falls, it looked a bit dusty and down-under, but she had cleaned it up and claimed a room for herself. It was quite a huge mansion, with dozens upon dozens of rooms available to use. Not that Ruby ever need that much space. Over the course of a year, she noticed that her once crimson hair had faded to white, blaming it on the trauma/stress that likely had caused her amnesia. During the year that passed, she had gone to the nearby village, doing some odd-jobs, like carpentering, sewing and so on and on, to earn lien and to learn several dozens of skills that would come in handy for her later. With it, she bought some new furniture, food and drinks, as well as fabrics to make herself something better than the old rags she was wearing. During that time she had discovered that the silver-eyes of hers were able to manipulate time and to an extend space. It happened during Ruby's trip to the mansion's library, where she pulled out a book and a bookshelf was about to fall on her. She yelling stop and it simply having stopped. Pushing it back, she learned more on the silver-eyes, as the library of the mansion surprisingly contained info on the silver-eyes. She had mastered it over the four years of training, although her eyes had faded from silver to red from overuse, not that she minded, she still could use the abilities. After several weeks of trial and fail, the Rose was able to sew herself an outfit, that she deemed Phantom Thief, as seen above. That aside, in the mansion she had found a certain mask as well, using it to complement her look and look cool, as she said so herself. Training for a bit longer, under some huntsman in the nearby village, she gained quite a lot of strength and overall skills, the genetic Zenkais she had, improving her power immensely every time she recovered. After the four years were up and the Rose turned 20, she decided to put her plan into motion. To make the name of the Phantom Thief known on a world-wide scale. After a while, she had stolen the Relic of Creation in Atlas, having done so with her perfected mastery of space-time manipulation and simply phasing through the Vault. On that, she had met the Winter Maiden, Chione Blanco, and after a short confrontation, had been able to flee. They met in the Forever Falls later, after Ruby had gotten the other three relics as well. There they had a, surprisingly civil talk, with the Rose giving Chione a spare key to the mansion and a faux relic, which would lead to the other's downfall in Atlas. She had even visited the newly established Blanchimont Kingdom and confronted Empress Blair, who had done the Rose dirty with a sneaky kick and broken her rib-cage. Nonetheless, Ruby managed to steal the crown of hers and fled back to her mansion, which had been dubbed Rose Mansion. In the Forever Falls and on her way to the mansion, she was attacked by Winter Maiden, who looked like a pink fox demon and had more power due to having made a deal with the Devil of Remnant. Being forced to fight the other, despite being at the end of her wits with no stamina and a heavy injury to boot, she fought the Winter Maiden to a stand-still, but ultimately lost as Chione had abused the injury of Ruby. The other spared her, only needing to vent off some steam, but Ruby god surprise-attacked by Ymir, who had dealt a mortal-wound to Ruby, even exposing her ribs. The only reason Ruby survived, was due to the Winter Maiden Chione having gotten to her and rushing her to her home, with the other doing the best she could, but you couldn't save someone that was already on deaths' doorstep. Hence why Chione made a second deal with the Devil, creating a life-link with Ruby that would get her back to the world of the living, but permanently make them share a connection. If Ruby died, then so would Chione and vice-versa from there on. Recovering somewhat, the Rose was eternally grateful to Chione, having gone to Atlas, with much effort and stolen everything the other had in her room, and gave Chione the room on the opposite of her own room, with all her items and furniture in there. A few weeks after Ruby recovered somewhat, they got visited by Blair, who forced them to come with her to the Blanchimont Kingdom, as the Winter Maiden didn't hold a candle to Blair's power and Ruby still was recovering. Then many months later, Chione had encountered the God of Darkness' corpse, which merged with her body and twisted the Exalted form into something known as Tainted Exaltation, which in turn forced Ruby to reveal her Further Ascension form, so she could combat the other well enough for her to regain back control. Days after, Chione had managed to to balance the now good and evil energies within her, which gave way to a new form known as True Exaltation; Which of course prompted into a spar that escalated and scarred some landmarks permanently. That way, they found out they were now equals in power. Nearly two decades later, Ruby and Chione had married, with them having two children by the name of Osiria and Arancia. Of course they had declared their counterparts to be the aunties, because Ruby thought it was funny. Of course this backfired, as Ruby's counterparts spoiled the children way too much. Ruby Black, having deemed that Ruby, Chione and Aura had grown rather rusty, decided to send them into her home dimension, by the name of Pavor, which is also known as the Dark Side of Dimensions. Once they've regained their normal level of strength and went beyond it, they met another entity of Black, Chione Black, who admitted that she had faked her death and served as the final test for the trio, to see if they truly grew or not. Afterwards, Chione and Ruby discovered the existence of Aragrimm, but as opposed to ending said thread there and then, she decided, after a good fight, to let them run wild across Remnant. The sole reason being of wanting to give everyone a good fight and see how strong the evolving Aragrimms could become. After a while, Ruby, Chione and Aura started training in the World of Void, in which the Rose had learned how to better regulate her energy, as well as gain a better form of energy control. Her wife the the same, but otherwise, Ruby hadn't gained much from this trip. Nonetheless, once they came back, Ruby had achieved a new form, which later would be dubbed as Ascebded Warrior 3. At that, she commenced the Ruby Games, to test the parameters of her new form. It ended rather quickly, with Ruby having gained her senses back and found out she was no longer human. But had become an Embodiment of Destruction. Moments later, Ruby's and Chione's respective Relics, namely Destruction and Creation, revealed that they could manifest themselves with physical forms, and here they also learned about the different personalities and traits of both relics. Ruby also found out that it was Destruction's doing to her becoming an Embodiment and gaining a new form from it. Having a few months to get used to the new form, Ruby had been napping, only to find out that the God of Destruction Cerve had awoken from her decades long slumber, all with the desire to fight the Embodiment of Destruction from her dreams. Her angelic attendant, Agrippina, had transported them both to Remnant, in which a birthday party for Blair was happening, which Ruby had been missing. Here she found out that her daughter Arancia was the reason as to why Cerve was so angry and she immediately was brought to Ruby. The Embodiment and God of Destruction would then engage in combat. With some difficulty, Ruby manages to stand her ground against Cerve. Remnant is spared, but both the God of Destruction, and angel said that they would visit from time to time. Reciful, an enemy of Ruby that she thought she had killed, returned, out for the Rose's blood. Having still been worn out from her fight with the God of Destruction, she had been easily defeated, and while all looked bleak, it was Chione who saved the day. After a while, Ruby awoke, just in time to stop Chione from nearly killing Reficul, and in turn Ruby, in a bout of lightheadedness healed up her wife and made her former enemy immortal. Of course that came with the condition of not trying to kill Ruby again, as the Rose family otherwise would put a permanent stop to her. An unknown amount of time later, Cerve and her attendant had taken Ruby, Chione and Blair under their wing to train and see how strong they could become. Being taken away to Cerve's planet, the three of them missed out on the fact that a Tournament of Power had been announced by none other than Rhegan herself. During those three years Ruby had gained two further transformations, Ascended Warrior Blue and Completed Ascension, which she combined with the Haken to take it further. On the side, Destruction, her other consciousness, granted her more power, which in turn resulted in the Transcended Warrior state, which she mastered in secret. Three years later, the Ascendance team took part in the ToP, due to Universe 12 having only had a average mortal level of 6.99, just one hundreth to short to be spared. A team of ten members, consisting of Ruby, Chione, Nova, Sicaria, Osiria, Arancia, Blair, Aura, Pruina and Freyja. The beginning wasn't too hard and after a while only Unvierse 7, 11 and 12 remained. Most warriors had knocked each other off, only leaving Ruby, Jiren and Goku to face off one another. Against Jiren, not even the Completed Ascension or the Blue Haken times 20 stacked on top of it made Jiren bulge much. Which in turn meant Ruby had to turn it up to Transcended Warrior, with Goku turning into his Mastered Ultra Instinct, which made it three-way battle that could have gone either way. It had been a long and hard fought battle, but Ruby at the end managed to hold out, the three universes allowed to stay. In the end she won the paper-rock-scissors match against Goku and Jiren and gave her wish from the Super Dragon Balls to Cerveze. After the Tournament of Power, she went to Melano, finally wanting to know just what her purpose was and who she truly was as well, what with having lost her memories after 'Destruction' remade her. Melano then revealed herself as Azathoth and Ruby as her first creation, the Unnamed Darkness, among Yog-Sothoth, the Nameless Mist. Ruby was not too surprised by the turn of events, already having suspected something like this. She nonetheless accepted her true nature, still keeping her old life in-tact. She got to know Yog-Sothoth better and informed Aura, Chione and Blair about it. At first she doubted they'd accept her, but to her surprise, they simply said to them she's still Ruby, no matter what happened. Ruby hugged them all and said that she'll continue being Ruby Rose, until Azathoth awakens once more. Her true nature remains a secret to others, yet Ruby doesn't do much of a job to keep it secret. 3 years after the Tournament of Power, Ruby, Chione and co had enjoyed a long time of peace. Something they didn’t got much out of, due to always fighting one opponent after another. During that time Ruby had gotten back into the world of the living, having been dead for a good few years and in those three years alive once more, had begun training again. On a tranquil day, a spar with Chione was happening. Ruby fought valiantly, yet her wife proved to be swifter than usual, giving Ruby a particularly hard blow to rendered her back to her base form and slammed her down to the ground. On there, Chione could sense that something was wrong with Ruby, but the Rose had simply shrugged it off and told Chione to fly off, she’d be resting a bit. Yet something truly didn’t seem right. Images of everyone she cared about flashed by in her mind, Aura, Orithyia, Blair, and last Chione. All of them swallowed in darkness, alongside Ruby’s personality. Only bits were left, but the energy could be sensed clearly now. Ruby had transformed into Ascended Warrior 3 and her aura was utterly evil. A sneak attack on Chione and the other was out for the count. Yet, before Ruby could lay the killing blow on the other, the empress of Blanchimont had interrupted, Blair. With Aura rescuing Chione, the two strongest people of that universe were fighting, and Ruby had nearly been beaten. Blair utilized the Haken and many techniques of hers, having swallowed her pride and gone the same route as Ruby. Yet Ruby had won in a desperate, but smart-move of dodging their beam struggle via Instant Transmission at the very last second. She dodged the huge explosion by sensing the nearby Orithyia’s Aura and told her to not do anything. As even in her damaged state, Ruby had more than enough power left to kill her. Once she had a few minutes of rest, she teleported back to Blair to deliver the finishing blow, but had found that the other had gotten away. She knew that Aura was behind it, having sensed some energy there. Hence why Ruby charged up all of her energy and once had sensed Aura move, she teleported and finished off Aura and Blair both at once. With that out of the way, all of her injuries took their toll and she teleported into the Afterlife, to the Kaioshin that had trained her. There she recovered completely, having used the other and pinpointing locations and such of the remaining Ascendance Team. From there she had found out about other universes too and that this was an universe in which Gods of Destruction and so on didn’t exist. Yet when she removed her hand from the Kaioshin, she had seemingly forgotten about it, but it had simply been buried in the back of her mind. Nonetheless, teleporting back to Remnant, she was now in-front of the remaining Ascendant Fighters. Once there, she gave a speech about how her fight with Blair pushed her to new heights, discovering something that she hadn’t known or even thought about before. Before their very eyes, wings sprouted and Ruby’s usual eyes became a sickly yellow. The trademark white hair of Ascension came and she had assumed a form that was stronger than anything ever felt before, and dwarfed Ascended Warrior 3 by a lot. Then Ruby demanded a fight with Arancia and Osiria, both of them having gone soft in the time of peace and had been killed by a sheer energy beam by Ruby. She had crossed the line of no return and after a fight with Orithyia, she had critically wounded the other, yet left her alive. Now the '''Fallen Warrior', as she had dubbed the new form, was on the hunt for Chione and begun laying waste to all of Remnant. Such begins the story of the After'''math… Powers & Abilities Ruby is the strongest member of the Ascendance Team and one of the most powerful characters in the Metaseries, Ruby is able to hold her own if not take on seemingly any opponent. Her natural talent for combat along with her staggering power have reached unprecedented levels through training and fighting. Her status as a Rose, those who are considered the best of the best, further cementing her status on the top. Ruby's Eldritch status provides her with the ability of Space-Time Manipulation, and after a slight evolution allowed her to manipulate reality in many ways itself. Furthermore, she has several transformations to increase her level of power and abilities even further. All in all, Ruby has rightfully earned her place as the co-leader of the Ascendance team, striving to become stronger and stronger, by training harder and harder every day. After having rediscovered her true nature as the the Unnamed Darkness, she retook her throne as the '''Embodiment of Nonexistence, she stands on equal grounds with her equal Yog-Sothoth/Kallen Kaslana, the Embodiment of Existence, only being surpassed by Azathoth. In turn, this makes any transformation and power-up useless, but Ruby nonetheless kept them, simply for appearance's sake. Overall, she'll be found holding back against enemies, simply playing around with them and not doing much otherwise. Techniques Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Kallen. It is a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than Ascended Warrior 3. However, it can be used in combination with any form of hers, at the price of it taking a toll on her body. While in this state, her crimson aura becomes a vibrant blue. It requires proper Energy control to handle it. Further mastery over the technique and perfect energy control can nearly null the stamina drain completely. '''Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Due to her status as the Unnamed Darkness, she has immortality.Ruby is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. This is due to having one of the highest pain tolerances in existence. * Regeneration – Thanks to her immortality, Ruby heals any wound she may incur within seconds. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached or if Ruby wills it, regenerate from nothing. Even completely disintegrating her won't do anything, for as long as Nonexistence exist in any form, so will Ruby and simply pops back into existence. Kinda like respawning. Survival Empowerment --- Alternatively referred to as Rose Power, '''is a genetic Rose trait and power to gain strength from survival. Ruby becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she survives from near-death experiences. This Rose genetic trait allows their combat prowess to continually increase as they fight. This is done by the Rose instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing their power after recovering from injuries. In short, what doesn't kill Kallen, simply makes her stronger. '''Paralyzing Gaze – Ruby narrows her eyes and stares at her foe, and due to her raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. Energy Nullification – Ruby is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. Ruby used this ability during her fight with Cerveze, in which she negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Cerveze and her own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire planet. Hakai | Absolute Destruction – As the Embodiment of Nonexistence, Ruby possessess the ability to destroy anything without limits, from concepts, boundaries and causation, to studies like metaphysics and science, even irrational concepts like the fabric of nothingness and totality itself. Manipulation & Magic Immunity – She's immune to magic and other manipulations that could influence her. E.G. A succubus trying to get her horny or using some kind of aphrodisiac on her will fail without guarantee. Another example being a magician who is trying to control her mind, it will fail and never work. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Ryuken – Ruby delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with it, or devour them. Can You Follow Me? – In her Limit Breaker form, Ruby teleports in front of the opponent and delivers several high-speed punches and kicks. Ruby finishes the attack by knocking the enemy away with a left-hook kick, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Ruby is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Ruby can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Ruby usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something interesting, she'll definitely copy it. Aura Blade – She emits a blade of white energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's aura. * Ruby can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. * Aura Lance – She holds out her right hand and creates a lance-like weapon that consists of electrically charged Ki, then throws the lance at the opponent, violently impaling them, and explodes afterwards. Transformations In her journeys Ruby has unlocked a plethora of transformations, both through vigorous training and in special cases, through a ritual to obtain Godly Ki. The overview of it can be seen here! Ascended Warrior A transformation brought on by the Rose line. This form doesn't change much appearance wise, aside from a slight boost in muscle mass. It however, multiplies Kallen's power by 50 times the norm. The only slight change in it is a good increase to thiccness, her hair becoming wilder and her eyes changing into a more amber color. That and she has mastered it decades ago, so the boost in power is always permanently welcome. Ascended Warrior 2 This form Multiplies Kallen's power 100 fold. Ruby achieved this form while training with Rhegan. It was first seen being used to easily deal with Sakura's Tainted Exaltation form. Ruby displays great mastery of this form, It has some noticeable changes, such as her hair growing slightly longer, and her muscles being more defined. She also gains electricity in her aura surrounding her body, and her aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. While still mastered, the form nonetheless draws out the true insanity of the eldritch. Making Ruby less sane than she already is and do all sorts of crazy things, from pushing children down a hill, to committing mass genocide. All for the shits and giggles. Ascended Warrior 3 This form multiplies Kallen's power 400 times her base. It's one of her stronger forms, with Ruby having gained this form through hard, vigorous training. In this form the Rose's hair changes from a vibrant white, to a more silver-ish color and is now longer. This form, unlike the previous two, doesn't make Ruby more arrogant or the likes. Instead she keeps her usual calm and can make usage of 100% of her energy. After further training, she decreased the energy to be the same as the first Ascended Warrior. Ascended Warrior God This form gives Ruby brighter red hair and her eyes a crimson color as well, due to only using Godly Ki. It was brought on by her battling the God of Destruction Cerveze. Her Rose Power, or Zenkai as it is called at times, coupled with her true nature, absorbed traces of the GoD's Godly Ki, which in other terms, made Kallen's body adapt to the new type of energy and jumpstart her own production of the new type of godly energy. After the battle with Cerveze and beginning to train under Agrippina, Ruby got a better grip on her new energy and the result was this form. This form multiplies Kallen's base by 40'000 times. It also changes the shape of her body, as does the Limit Breaker below, so reading upon this explanation here would be a good idea. Seeing as it grants her a body void of mortal Ki, it has several other advantages that her other forms don't have. The most prominent one being the Limitless amount of stamina, as well as the complete need to never sleep again. Ascended Warrior Blue After training with Agrippina, the angel of the god of destruction, Ruby learned how to control Godly Ki and her Ascended Warrior God form better. That and going into the Ascended Warrior state, while the Godly Ki was active, and mixing them, resulted in this form. Ascended Warrior Blue, '''alternatively called '''Ascended Warrior God Ascended Warrior, '''but due to excess naming, got renamed, exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Ascended Warrior God. The hair of this form becomes blue and the eyes pink, to show that Ruby overcame a certain limit and has become both strong and tranquil, being able to keep her composure in a fight. This form can be obtained by an Ascended Warrior, who has godly energy. It multiplies Kallen's base power by 60'000 times. The maximum Haken Ruby can use with this form is times ten, but later on as the story advances, up to times twenty. Alternatively, if one has surpassed the Ascended Warrior God in strength, they may evolve their Ascended Warrior form into this form as well. This form provides its user with the energy of a god. This form has a flaw from prolonged usage, possessing a small stamina drain from the Hãken. Repeated usage of this form will cause the user to be unable to pull out even 10% of the form's full power. '''Transcended Warrior Transcended Warrior is the state Ruby took on once she truly became a Destroyer, the Hakai state granting her immense power. It was attained some time before the Tournament of Power Arc. The appearance of the form seems as a mid-point between Kallen's base and Ascended Warrior 3 form. Her hair is jagged, but still red and noticeably flatter yet more wild in style, overall looking closer to the style of Kallen's base form, while having horns now. Her eyes take on a more defined and sterner shape, while also becoming amber in color. Her aura also produces a multi-colored appearance, generating a reddish flame with a smaller blackish-white coloring surrounding the lining of her body. Otherwise Ruby gains traits from the dragon within as well; Two wings which vastly help with flight and a dragon tail. Which she can use in combat or to help grab things. Yet by far the biggest change would be her right hand, up to the elbow, becoming dragonic in nature, with red scales and an ember glow to it. Special Forms Completed Blue The full potential of a Ascended Warrior Blue is only usable by a Warrior during the first few moments of the transformation, before dropping to a normal level for Ascended Warrior Blue. Ruby manages to overcome the massive stamina flaw of the form, to the point where she can use the form for as long and as many times as she wants with no issues. The only physical changes between this state and a regular Ascended Warrior Blue form other than the absence of their aura, is that the user's hair becomes a platinum blonde, similar to that of a normal Ascended Warrior. It's current multiplier is unknown, aside from the fact that a Limit Breaker with the Haken x 20 doesn't seem to hold much of a candle against it. After mastering the stamina flaw, Ruby learned to seal the massive overflowing power inside herself to achieve the perfected state of Limit Breaker. The form does not replace Kallen's normal Ascended Warrior Blue form, as it requires time for the user to power up into and seal the aura inside themselves and thus can be very time consuming. As powerful as this mastered form is, it has a few flaws of it's own. First being that it requires an extreme and intense concentration, as well as focus by the user to prevent any aura from leaking out of their body. Second is that even if the slightest amount of energy leaks out, it can be extremely painful for Kallen. According to Sakura, this can cause Kallen's body to become unstable and explode, thus hurting her. Ascended Warrior Evolution ''' Ascended Warrior God Ascended Warrior Evolution is the power beyond '''Ascended Warrior Blue and is a state achievable by a user of Ascended Warrior Blue who has broken through their limits. Later on it got renamed to Ascended Warrior Evolution. Being a form that possesses power beyond the normal Ascended Warrior Blue, this form looks quite similar to it. The hair, the aura display a more intense red color compared to the standard Ascended Warrior Blue. The eyes sport now visible pupils with a shine similar to -Sign- and a heavenly blue coloring The light particles of the aura now display a stronger glint, and are bigger, with some taking the form of four-pointed stars and a few occasionally bursting like fireworks; also, the subtle crimson glow of the Ascended Warrior Blue disappears completely. The user's body gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and definition, similar to Ascended Warrior Grade Two. This form was first achieved by Ruby during the fight of Blair's Return. Remembering her promise to keep her family and the planet save and desperately needing more power to battle Blair, Ruby broke her limits. Cerveze and her angel view this form as similar to -Sign-, stating that Ruby unlocked it by breaking her self-limiting shells. In this form, Ruby concentrates a power far beyond her Completed Ascension even. This form can be taken even when the user is on low stamina, Ruby having transformed once more after using up all of her energy in the fight against Blair. Despite the noticeable increase in muscle mass, it apparently increases the user's speed, agility, and stamina as much as it does the user's strength. Miscellaneous -After finding of her true nature and regaining the memories too, Ruby took back up the mantle of the Unnamed Darkness. She tends to go by her name of Ruby and keeps to her old life too, but still does her duties as the Nonexistence Embodiment. She tends to switch between transformations freely, staying on it as her, or rather the mun's, mood is. --Ruby has trouble relating to others and is emotionally numb, hardly experiencing emotions. Yet her funny bone is still there, which means pranks can be expected from time to time, as well as jokes. That and she kills innocent people and the likes. Not a hero, but still a destroyer. -Her age has been a mystery. She often says she's in her late twenties, but if one were to find out the true age, they'd be shocked. It's 128 '''Googolplexian '''years after all. Here a visual reference. -Ruby does 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats, and run 10 kilometers every day, to keep herself in shape. Ruby tends to do these while stopping time, mostly out of boredom and to keep her body fit. -Ruby has undergone a few years of training at a maid school, and got an official maid license and outfit from it. She did this for the shits and the giggles, and because it's fun to be a maid. -It is her job to erase on an outerversal scale, as it is Yog-Sothoth's job to create on the same scale. She doesn't take pleasure or any other feelings into account with it, instead she simply does it. Which means hundreds millions to quintillions of deaths are on her shoulders. -She doesn't have a permanent profession, instead she bounces from several part-time jobs, like some of the following; Modeling, Blacksmith, Cook and Babysitter. -Ruby is a master in the Jeet Kune Do style of fighting. -She is completely immortal, and nothing short of her creator, Azathoth, can erase her. -She loves to fuck with mortals though, by destroying the laws of physics, down to resurrecting their loved ones and seeing their hilarious reactions. In short, the Unnamed Darkness is quite the prankster. -Doesn't get embarrassed and doesn't react to teasing either. -Doesn't have qualms about killing, nor eating humans and others alike. They taste best when scared after all. -She considers herself above good and evil and more of a Chaotic Neutral. Quotes “Honkai are easy. They try to kill and eat you. People are harder. Sometimes they pretend to be your friend first.” "When you’re on top of the world, do yourself a favor and just enjoy the view instead of looking for ways not to fall." "How does one stay calm when the world is against them?" “Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the face with a smirk." “There is no perfection, no end to the struggle of life. For a long time I wondered if I wanted to stop existing and before long, I decided that if I will, I’ll do it on my own terms, and not on the terms of someone else.” “Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing and before there was nothing, there was destruction.” “ＦＥＴＴＵＣＩＮＥ ＡＬＦＲＥＤＯ.” “According to Buddhism, there are three types of suffering: The suffering of suffering, the suffering of change and the suffering of crumbs all over the god damn carpet.” “Cards Against Humanity is where you learn which of your friends are basic and which ones are sociopaths there is no in between.” “I’ve fought for years, and the point of this talk is to finally come clean and make a confession. To put to rest demons that swirl in my head, and say I don’t regret a fucking thing that I’ve said.” “We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.” "Growing up is easy. It’s the choices in life we have to burden ourselves with. But once you decide on your choices, make them, and never look back." "There’s no need to repeat yourself. I ignored you just fine the first time." "No matter the situation, never let your emotions overpower your intelligence."